


Cloth Waltz

by blaziken



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and kiss, set after repayfes but before graduation so i took liberties, they waltz together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaziken/pseuds/blaziken
Summary: Shu tries to dance with Mademoiselle but is interrupted.  Mika is probably jealous.[ESO 2019 entry!]





	Cloth Waltz

Thirty minutes. 

Thirty minutes until their last stage appearance as ‘Valkyrie’. Or at least, as Valkyrie as the world knows it now. And as Mika swiftly made his way back to the dressing room they were occupying, he tried his best not to let those thoughts fill his mind. Their final performance was to be perfect; not that they didn’t continually strive for perfection, but this performance was… something more. 

It had already been agreed that Mika would carry on the Valkyrie name himself for the next year, but today, in these moments, Valkyrie were at their strongest. So as he approached their dressing room with the door slightly ajar, it certainly worried Mika slightly to hear the tail end of a conversation from within. 

“...our final dance, Mademoiselle.”

『Fufu~ Of course I understand that, Shu-kun ♪ But perhaps you’re thinking about this too much?』

“ **Non!** Everything I, everything this current Valkyrie has worked towards is ending. I could not simply ‘overthink’ something like this. It would be an insult to the effort that Kagehira and I have expended for this perfection. The blood we have spilled for this art will never have been in vain: humanity will surely remember the mark that we, Valkyrie, have left on this world!”

『..it seems I said something unnecessary, I’m sorry Shu-kun. You were in a good mood and I’m afraid I’ve become a setback.』

“Nonsense, even if you were to set the world surrounding me ablaze I could never look upon you as a hindrance.” 

『It seems you truly do love me, Shu-kun. But, shouldn’t you start your rehearsing? I’m sure Mika-chan will show up any time now for you to perform his maintenance.』

“My performance would be flawless even without, but since you’ve brought it up, I suppose I have no right to loiter.”

From Mika’s hiding place outside the door, his mind was racing as he stood, peering into the private conversation. ‘ _Nnah_ ? _’s mean Oshi-san’s gonna take Valkyrie’s name with him? Even after Repayfes ‘n I said I’d carry on Valkyrie? Nn, ‘m scared to interrupt but I dunno what Oshi-san’s thinkin’ ‘n I don’t want to get scolded again. Nnn? Oshi-san’s put music on ‘n is bowin’ to Madonee?’_

Just as he thought, Mika saw Shu set down his phone on the vanity table near the wall, and as the opening notes to Cloth Waltz - Shu’s very personal song - rang out, he watched his Oshi-san bow to the beautiful doll, then scoop her up into his hands. 

Mika heard then, Shu’s soft, soothing voice reserved only for the most intimate of moments. A voice he’d heard almost exclusively for this song. 

_Nameless dolls, in dresses frozen in time_

_I’ll give you life once more, right now_

Shu simply held her for a moment, swaying back and forth on the spot, a finger lifting to caress her porcelain cheek with the softest expression on his face. 

_With your silken threads sewn in, you harness infinity_

_Your eyes of glass will bring back a smile_

_Now, it’s time_

As the music began building, he slowly started circling in its namesake: the smooth steps of the waltz seemed to be second nature to Shu, even with his precious doll in his hands. 

The uneasiness that crept into Mika’s gut was overwhelming, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Although, unease wasn’t quite the name he’d give this feeling: each breath he took felt like tar in his lungs, threatening to bubble over and consume him with each moment that passed. 

_With freely flowing frills, and lace dancing in the light_

_Your soul will cross the expanse of time, towards a shining stage_

The music swelled, Mika felt his heart constrict, and without even willing his body he was sliding himself through the door and closing it softly behind him. 

Shu noticed him almost immediately and froze on the spot, his mouth slightly parted as the next lyrics out of his mouth were caught in his throat. Mika made no attempt to say anything as he marched up to Shu and delicately removed Mademoiselle from his hands, setting her back on the vanity. His mind was as good as blank, his body acting on his impulses before the thoughts even had time to form in his mind. He moved in front of Shu and reached up to rest his arm on his shoulder, holding his other hand in the air, willing for Shu to understand.

“K-kagehira?”

“Nnn, please Oshi-san. Dance with me.”

It took a few more beats for Shu to realise what was being asked of him, but with confusion plastered on his face and an unwillingness to pause for too long, he eventually slipped his hand around Mika’s waist and held other hand, naturally picking back up his place in the music.

_Ah, this warmth that has come to me, won’t you dance with me?_

The sensation of Shu’s hand at his waist spread heat within him, and even now that his song was being directed at someone other than Mademoiselle, the tone of Shu’s voice didn’t change at all. The soft, intimate feel of his words flowed through Mika, which both calmed him, and served to further stir up the turbulence in his heart. He decided he’d have time to feel guilty later, For now, in Shu’s arms with his soft voice surrounding him, Mika had an unwavering sense of home.

_The world is cruel, but it is still suited to dreaming_

_I’ll protect you, beautiful one_

The music slowed into the second verse, Shu keeping their steps light for the moment and their bodies close, neither of them seemingly willing to break eye contact from the other. Mika was grateful Shu was likely paying more attention to his own voice and movement being perfect, so that he wouldn’t notice the loud thrumming of Mika’s heart. At least, Mika hoped that was the case. 

_At some point, you grew frayed, and soon you will break_

_But before that, I’ll fix you with beautiful ribbons and countless beads_

Shu led them on with the next swell of the melody, circling the room in the familiar steps, letting the tails of their coats fan out around them. Mika allowed himself to be led, always trusting Shu not to let his steps falter. They circled around to the very center of the room, and Mika felt Shu’s posture shifting, barely giving himself enough time to adjust.

_It’s fine, My Doll_

Mika was dipped backwards, the grip they had on each other was enough to stop him toppling back, although if he’d been a moment too late adjusting, there was no doubt they wouldn’t be in quite as beautiful of a position. What held onto Mika the most, though, was Shu’s expression. Gone were the furrowed brows of uncertainty, only a beautiful, radiant smile was left. A smile that unclogged Mika’s lungs, a gasp of oxygen rushing straight to his head as he took his first proper breath in what felt like eternity. That expression was one Mika thought was kept solely for Mademoiselle. But it was here, being shown to him. _For_ him. 

_With passion at your fingertips, you weave a story_

_Like a spring gushing forth, you paint a sparkling creation_

It was as if a new breath of life had taken shape for both of them: Shu seemed far more vibrant now as he pulled Mika up and led him straight into a twirl, then spun him back in close and led him in large circles back around the room. His expression didn’t falter, and Mika could tell how much he was truly enjoying it. Shu’s voice was louder now, still retaining the smoothness that Mika loved from this piece, but he was able to sing now without reservation

_Clad in an aurora taffeta, and soft velvet_

_Ahead of the interweaved miracles_

_Lie our artworks, which we’ll show everyone_

Their steps were noticeably different: they were larger, with more freedom to them, and although Mika had only been taught the basics of the waltz, it truly felt to them in the moment that they’d made this dance their own. The melody played on in the background, and Shu took the opportunity of the few bars without lyrics to soften his gaze on Mika. He was finally able to _properly_ look at the boy who’d saved his very existence, and he was fairly certain that anyone with half a brain would know he was staring at Mika with utter adoration. 

Shu guided Mika back to the center of the room, just before he began to sing again, and pulled the other boy in close. Far closer than the waltz required. He stilled their movements and leaned in to the side of Mika’s head, his lips a breath away from the smaller boys ear, and sang his verse, far softer than before.

_The silken threads sewn into you create a feeling of dynamic motion_

A shiver ran down Mika’s spine at the breath by his ear, and he gripped Shu’s shoulder perhaps a little too tightly. He was frozen in place - his lungs were clear and his heart was free, but he still didn't dare move of his own accord. After all, this was still Shu’s creation, and despite everything, he was still Shu’s doll. 

_Until the world ends, we’ll remain together forever_

Finished with his teasing, Shu pulled back and sang properly once more, swaying the two of them on the spot, until the music swelled for the final time.

_Dancing this endless waltz_

They twirled and spun together as Shu took them through the final bars of the song, never once taking his eyes off Mika. Every word, every bar, every beat of this song was for him, and Shu needed to make sure Mika understood. 

The final note rang out, and the room was enveloped in silence, save for the breaths of the two boys. Neither of them made any attempt to move, their hands to one side gripped tightly together, and the hold they had on each other’s shoulder and waist was almost vice-like. They kept their eyes fixated on each other, something which usually made Mika incredibly uncomfortable. But here he felt safe, in the arms of the one he could now confidently say he loved. 

Millimeter by millimeter, their faces drew closer before finally they’d pressed their lips together, neither one knowing who was first, but both of them knowing this was exactly right. The kiss was slow and sweet, neither of them particularly knowing what they were doing aside from acting on impulse. 

It was Shu who pulled away first, breathing slightly more laboured, and as he looked back over Mika’s face, he fixed his own to show his usual scowl, albeit obviously forced.

Mika, however, wasn’t quite aware of that.

“Nnnah Oshi-san, ‘m sorry I interrupted yer dance with Madonee ‘n I touched her without asking, I dunno what happened but I was watchin’ you ‘n I suddenly felt lonely ‘n”

“Kagehira-”

“ ‘n I got real confused about this bein’ Valkyrie’s last dance ‘n I thought you were takin’ Valkyrie’s name with ya ‘n I didn’t want this stage t’ be the final one, n’ then when ya started dancin’ with Madonee I couldn’t stop myself.”

“Kagehira.” 

Shu was more forceful that time, causing Mika’s mouth to immediately close. 

“Kagehira...who taught you such a vulgar skill as eavesdropping? I will scold you properly later, but Mademoiselle and I were simply discussing how I will be pausing activities as Valkyrie’s Itsuki Shu once I graduate, so this stage would be my last in our current condition.” Shu reached up to brush an eyelash off Mika’s cheek, an innocent gesture, but one that held a tenderness in it that caused Mika’s heart to jump.

“So, Kagehira, I won’t be taking Valkyrie’s name. I am leaving it to you to strengthen, so that upon my return, we will be able to take our rightful place as the sovereigns of the Idol world.”

Mika felt the last of the weight from his chest lifted, “ ‘m still sorry, Oshi-san, I still shouldn’t have interrupted ya and touched Madonee witho-”

Mika was silenced immediately with another soft kiss from Shu, one that this time, took on a much more desperate edge than the first one. They gripped each other fiercely, pressing their bodies as close as possible, needing to have as much hold on the other as they could. 

They were interrupted that time by a soft knock on their dressing room door. “Valkyrie in 15 minutes.”

Both their heads snapped to the door, and Mika let out a small snort of laughter. 

“Forgot that we still hafta’ perform now.”

Shu smiled at him softly, then pulled himself away and instead, offered out his hand. Mika accepted it gladly, and grinned widely back at Shu.

“Let’s make this performance our most beautiful yet, Kagehira, so that our audience will always be wanting more. Let us continue to strive for perfection until our dying breaths, so then, and only then, will we allow our audience to be satisfied.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Team MikaShu for the Ensemble Stars Shipping Olympics 2019!  
> I'm unoriginal and felt Cloth Waltz was the best title for this, since that's basically all that happens. This is my first time writing Mika and Shu so please be gentle! I also know nothing about the waltz, nor dancing in general, so I'm sorry for that too. Find me on twitter @clothhwaltz!


End file.
